Hearts of flame and ice
by Aksur
Summary: Slash PyroIceman St.JohnBobby. Pyro has a secret... does Bobby have one too? Please Read! and Review


_**Disclaimer-NOT MINE! I wish St. John was though... I do own Karma, Slayer and Vertigo because I just randomly made them up for place fillers. Now a word from my sponsors (like I have any)**_

_**Random salesman guy: Buy a cool thinkgimabober. Great sales at the store you've never heard of!**_

_**Now! Commence the story!**_

Bobby, John and Rouge walked down the hallway to the kitchen. They were talking about gay people and Bobby was expressing his opinion. John had played it cool and said it didn't really bother him. Rouge had said she wasn't undually bothered and now it was Bobby's turn. "I hate them. Guys have no right to like other guys. I just sincerely hope that none of those freaks like me." John had to emit all his self-control to keep from running back down the hallway crying. He was gay. No one knew that except for maybe the professor and Ms. Gray. He knew that Bobby didn't mean it offensively towards him but it stung. Especially the part about hoping none of the 'freaks' liked him. John had liked Bobby since last summer.

He quietly excused himself from them and walked slowly back to his room. Bobby and Rouge had broken up two weeks ago preferring to be friends. John had been so happy he had almost let it slip that he liked Bobby. Now he knew he never could. He sat down quietly on the edge of his bed and clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking. He took a few deep breaths and lay back down on his bed.

When he woke up it was dark around him. He was lying in the same position he was before. The digital clock read 2:37 in the darkness. He sat up and rolled out the tension between his shoulders. He could tell Bobby wasn't in the room but the light from under the bathroom door gave away his presence. John got up and slipped quietly down to the kitchen.

He pulled a soda out of the fridge and pulled out his lighter. He fooled around with it for a minute before opening the soda. He took a sip and went back to the lighter. He let the flame swirl around his fingers and smiled at the glowing heat. He put out the flame and closed his eyes, flicking his lighter shut. An image of Bobby flashed before his eyes and he quickly opened them back up. Bobby was standing in front of him holding his soda. Bobby smirked at him and took a sip. "Can't sleep?" John asked him, taking back his soda which was much colder. Bobby shook his head and sat down on the stool across from John. They sat in silence for awhile each with his own thoughts. John was thinking about how good Bobby looked even at three o'clock in the morning. John knew that he probably looked horrible. He hadn't fixed his hair, his clothes were probably wrinkled and he looked really tired. He stared at his soda fixedly for what seemed like ten minutes, not daring to meet Bobby's eyes. Bobby sighed softly and got up. He walked over to the door of the kitchen and looked back at John. "I'm going back upstairs. Don't stay downstairs to long." John looked up at him and nodded. Bobby smiled and slipped around the door frame. As soon as he was gone John hugged himself tightly and started crying. After awhile he collected himself, finished his soda, and went upstairs where Bobby was already asleep.

Bobby groaned as the alarm clock strove to wake him up. He pulled his head out from under his covers and glared at it. He then proceeded to ice it over and get up. John could melt it later. He picked up his pillow and smacked John on the back of the head with it. He pulled of his shirt as he walked over to his dresser. A pillow came flying across the room and scored a direct hit on the back of Bobby's head, followed by evil snickering. Bobby picked it up and contemplated the consequences of starting a pillow fight. Hopefully they wouldn't be late for class.

Bobby sat outside on the lawn, his eyes closed as he let his thoughts drift to whatever they felt like being. A haunting melody was stuck in his head and so was an image of St. John from that morning in the kitchen when he had just looked so innocent and... cute. Bobby's eyes snapped open at that thought. He had always been a little closer to St. John than anyone else but Bobby was determined not to be gay, or he thought he was determined not to be gay. St. John was quite good looking and that smile of his always lightened his mood when he was feeling down. Bobby shook his head to dispel the thoughts but the just wouldn't go away. The afternoon heat floated around him and he felt himself getting sleepy. He cursed his lack of sleep and slipped off upstairs for an afternoon nap.

He woke up sweating up a storm. He glanced over at the alarm clock and realized it was still frozen. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and changed his clothes. He slipped on his wristwatch and glanced at the time. 9:30 p.m. Tonight was Friday night and the teachers had given the kids permission to stay up all night and play video games. St. John would definitely be downstairs playing Grand theft auto or something just as vulgar. Or else they would be watching every movie you could ever think of.

When he got downstairs quite a few kids were gathered in a circle. Kitty and Rouge scooted over to make room for him. He sat down as Kitty leaned over and spun the bottle in the middle of them. His heart nearly stopped as he realized what they were playing. He figured he might as well play and surveyed the rest of the people in the group. There was Kitty(the girl who could walk through walls), Rouge(The girl who could absorb your powers), Colossus(the walking muscle who could turn into steel), St. John(We all know what Pyro does), Gambit(A Cajun who used kinetic energy mainly with cards), Karma(girl who could change the future), Vertigo(no one knows what he does and they don't really want to know), Slayer(guy who could bring people back to life), and of course, himself(the fabulous ice master). "Here are the rules Iceman. No matter who it lands on you have to kiss them, unless it's yourself. If it is, you get to spin again. Got it?" Vertigo asked in his usual twisted voice. Bobby nodded while trying not to gag at the thought of kissing Colossus or Slayer. Kitty's spin landed on Karma and all the boys snickered. They shared a little kiss and Karma spun the bottle. It landed on St. John and Bobby felt a pang of jealousy as Karma stood up to walk over. He averted his eyes and bit his lip as Karma knelt beside St. John and kissed him. She whispered something into his ear and went back to her seat.

St. John almost grimaced as Karma kissed him. He managed to stop himself by thinking of Bobby. When the kiss broke Karma whispered, "It's going to land on Bobby." She stood up and sat down at her seat. St. John reached down to spin the bottle, trying as hard as he could to stop from shaking. He spun it and held his breath as it rotated around the circle. Just as Karma said it landed on Bobby and St. John almost died. He let out his breath and stood up to walk over to where Bobby was sitting. He knelt in front of him and hoped to god he wasn't shaking like a leaf. He kissed Bobby lightly on the lips, reveling in how soft his lips were when to his surprised Bobby leaned in a little more. St. John almost exploded in ecstasy but the moment was short lived. He felt Bobby start to pull away and he got the hint. The moment their lips parted Bobby got up and walked back to their room. St. John bit his lip to stop from crying at Bobby's reaction. He stood up and followed Bobby back to the room, hoping to apologize.

Bobby sat down on his bed, a million things running through his head. St. John had kissed him, yet it had been Bobby who had leaned into the kiss. Bobby knew somewhere in his mind that he liked, no he loved, that kiss and the one who had been giving it. He let out a sigh and then jumped as St. John slipped through the door. "I'm sorry." St. John said to him, sitting down across from him. "For what?" Bobby asked, not even thinking about the reason. "F-for kissing you. That's why you left isn't it?" St. John asked, a bewildered look crossing his face. Bobby shook his head and said, "I left because that kiss made me realize something. That is my love for you. It took me this long to figure it out. I hope you don't think I'm a sick twisted freak or something." He looked at St. John imploringly and St. John just sat staring at him. Bobby started mumbling apologies and stood up to leave but was pushed back down by St. John. "Why would I think that? I'm gay too you know." He said as he sat down next to Bobby, who was now beaming like the sun. "Good thing everyone sleeps in the rec room tonight." Bobby mumbled as St. John kissed him.

**FIN**

Give me ideas for another story. I was going to make one with Vertigo and Remy (Gambit) and Scott and Logan but I'm not sure what to do. I think I might make one with Sunfire too. Give me ideas because I never have any. THANKS! I LOVE YOU!


End file.
